Princess Battle Royale (Adventure Time)
Description Princess Battle Royale (Adventure Time) Is a What If? Death Battle Featuring 8 of the Princesses from Adventure Time, and 2 Extra Bonus Characters from Adventure Time included in the battle. Introduction Wiz: Throughout the Land of Ooo, there are countless princesses, each with their own kingdom and people who reside there. Each having there own special forces designed for any situation, each with their own crown signifying their power. Boomstick: Though, nobody's ever asked who's the strongest out of all of them. And for a good reason too! Wiz: For a fair fight we will be looking at only their base forms, so no Cloud Marceline, GOLB Betty, or Elemental Forms. However, forms attained by natural means and natural teamwork in these situations WILL be allowed. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Polls Who Are You Rooting For? Princess Bubblegum Flame Princess Slime Princess Marceline Abadeer Bandit Princess Muscle Princess Beth The Pup Princess Lumpy Space Princess Betty Grof Huntress Wizard Who Do You Think Will Win? Princess Bubblegum Flame Princess Slime Princess Marceline Abadeer Bandit Princess Muscle Princess Beth The Pup Princess Lumpy Space Princess Betty Grof Huntress Wizard Princess Bubblegum Wiz: A long time ago, before Ooo would become the happy fantasy that it was now, Ooo was a land of ruin, devastated cities everywhere you looked, humanity's achievements now only a relic of a forgotten time. Boomstick: Wait, I ''think ''I may have heard that saying before. *'NAME: BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM' *'AGE: 19 (BIOLOGICAL) 827 (ACTUAL)' *'SPECIES: GUM PERSON' *'ROYAL RANKING: PRINCESS' Wiz: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, more commonly known as Princess Bubblegum, had been living inside of a massive pile of gum that had been left behind immediately after the events of the Mushroom war had occurred. It was there where she and her brother Neddy had dropped off the hive, now having to go alone on their own to explore. Boomstick: Did we mention Neddy's a f**king dragon? Wiz: After separating from the gum, Bubblegum went on to create three artificial family members to prevent her from becoming lonely, until they had gone rogue and begun to plot to turn Bubblegum into a docile mindless piece of candy. This plan; obviously backfired on the three, turning into the first of the many Candy Citizens. Unknown to her until the current Ice Elemental had kidnapped and taken her to Ice King's lair, Boomstick: Pretty f**king ironic if you think about it really hard. Wiz: It had turned out Bonnibel was the current Candy Elemental, being one of the many reincarnations of the original Elementals. Boomstick: This walking piece of gum's powers include Hand-to-hand combat, regeneration of limbs, high IQ, shooting jellybeans out of her hands and the Gumball Guardians. Wiz: This Gumball Machine Duo were able to hold off one of GOLB's monsters for quite a while, until one got destroyed and the other turned into a monster. Boomstick: And for some reason, they call Princess Bubblegum "Mom". POWERS *'Firing Candy Projectiles Out Of Her Hands' *'Regeneration' *'High IQ' *'Immunity From The Lich' *'Hand-To-Hand Combat' *'Gumball Guardians' Wiz: But in terms of her weaknesses, they all mainly stem from this one thing. She's literally a walking piece of gum. Boomstick:♩''Ooooooooh, You can crush, burn em, possess em and even convince them; you can tear them apart bit by biiiiiiiiiiiiiit, you can somehow make them feel hopeless and even use some lumps! ''♩ WEAKNESSES *'Once was burnt to death by the Lich' *'Got possessed by the Lich (Despite The Crown)' *'Overconfident' *'Elemental Powers Cancelled Out By Lumps' *'Limbs Easily Destroyed' Wiz: Are you done? Boomsitck: Yes. Princess Bubblegum: I'm doing it! I'm sounding the war horn! Flame Princess Wiz: While Bubblegum was travelling throughout Ooo, she had come across a flame person infant, who would later go on to be known as Flame Princess. Boomstick: And, as with any stereotypical fire person, THEY'RE A HOTHEAD! Wiz: Anyway, Phoebe the Flame Princess was banished from her home at birth, due to her father being notified that she would be stronger than him, this bothered him, fearing that Flame Princess would take the throne at an early age, so she was left to die after her father heard this news. This is where she began burning down the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum noticed this, and returned her back to the Flame Kingdom, claiming that he keep his daughter under control or else she would. *'NAME: PHOEBE' *'AGE: 17' *'SPECIES: FLAME PERSON' *'ROYAL RANKING: RULER OF THE FIRE KINGDOM' Boomstick: But even then, the arrogant b***ard didn't acknowledge his own daughter! Wiz: This led to her being trapped in a bottle for some time, until she was released after Flambo had found her a boyfriend. This boyfriend later turned out to be Finn the Human. Who would later go on to be one of her best friends throughout the series, at one point even overthrowing her own father and becoming the new Flame Queen. Sometime later, it was also learnt that she too, was an elemental. This time being the embodiement of the element of Fire. Boomstick: This hothead's powers include the obvious flame manipulation, Heat Sense, a power which can detect fake things, forming a sword out of fire, flight and even turning into a massive version of herself! POWERS *'Fire Manipulation' *'Fire Sword' *'Heat Sense' *'Size Manipulation' *'Flight' *'Able to Turn Into A Massive Version Of Herself' Wiz: Though, the weaknesses seem to be blantently obvious, due to her being the pure embodiment of Fire. Boomstick: Some problems that can cool her down include water, getting rid of flames she creates, cooling down the magma in the Flame Kingdom's core, and even poison! WEAKNESSES *'Water' *'Extinguishing Flames Created By Her' *'Cooling Down The Magma In The Flame Kingdom Core' *'Poison' *'Elemental Powers Cancelled Out By Lumps' Wiz: Overall Flame Princess is a very strong fighter when it comes to her getting what she wants, but her hot headedness could also mean the end of the fight for her. Flame Princess: What's wrong with you?! Don't ever mess with me again! Slime Princess Wiz: So far we've covered embodiments of fire and candy, but this next one's not as interesting as the other two. Boomstick: IT'S A WALKING PIECE OF F**KING ASMR! Wiz: Enter Slime Princess, as Boomstick said; A living piece of slime. Like the other two, she's also an Elemental. This time being the embodiment of slime. This allows her to shoot slime from her hands at will. When Finn and Jake were first introduced to her, she was being kidnapped by everyone's favorite madman; Ice King. *'NAME: SLIME PRINCESS' *'AGE: (GOD KNOWS)' *'SPECIES: SLIME PERSON' *'ROYAL RANKING: PRINCESS' Boomstick: She even wanted to marry Finn only because he saved her from Ice King! Wiz: Anyhow, after that whole drama, she went on to be captured by the same person who captured Bonnibel and Phoebe to discover that she was the current Slime Elemental. Boomstick: Aaaaand as soon as that happened, like the other two they went and attacked the current Ice Elemental. Wiz: Some time, the Gum War had broken out, and she was on the side of Bubblegum. When GOLB had appeared, was she there? No, not really. If you want a good explanation of what happened then, she was a bystander. Boomstick: Which pretty much sums up who she is. A bystander. Wiz: Anyway, her powers include... Okaaay that ain't a lot of powers, Slime Manipulation, A Sword only seen in the finale, and... That's pretty much it. Unless we're counting Elemental Forms but those forms aren't in this fight. Soooooo, RIP Slime Princess? Boomstick: RIP Slime Princess. POWERS *'Slime Manipulation' *'Sword' *'...That's Pretty Much It.' Wiz: As for weaknesses however, there's only been a few confirmed weaknesses and fears which we can imply are weaknesses. There wasn't that much we could get on her like the other two, sorry everyone. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz, the only two weaknesses we could actually find were Salt and the obvious Lumps. WEAKNESSES *'Salt (For Some Reason)' *'Elemental Powers Cancelled Out By Lumps' Wiz: Long story short, if Slime Princess wants to win this fight, they're gonna need some really good strategy and thinking in order to outthink geniuses such as Princess Bubblegum and Betty. Boomstick: Which I HIGHLY doubt will happen anyway. Slime Princess: I don't like this guy either. Marceline Abadeer Wiz: Before Ooo would face the Great Mushroom War, a vampire named Marceline Adadeer was born. Boomstick: And hoo boy, she's got quite the backstory. *'NAME: MARCELINE ABADEER' *'AGE: 16 (BIOLOGICAL) 1000-1003 (REAL AGE)' *'SPECIES: VAMPIRE' *'ROYAL RANKING: QUEEN' Wiz: Marceline grew up in the harsh ruins known as Ooo, having to be protected by her father-figure at the time, Simon "Ice King" Petrikov, who would have to guard her throughout the course of her early life, even at one point having to give her chicken soup to survive. Boomstick: Who later went on to become a complete f**king maniac. We're not kidding. Wiz: After Simon had succumbed to the crown's temptation, she was left on her own for some time. Until she had come across a group of humans lead by Two Bread Tom, who would later leave the land of Ooo, leaving Marceline to deal with the Vampire High Court. Boomstick: Which, surprisingly worked for a while. Until she had an encounter with the Vampire King. Wiz: This would be the event to forever change her life, she was bitten while hunting down The Vampire King, turning her into a vampire and ensuring that the Vampire species would survive.' '''This, in turn gave her a massive boost in power, allowing her to fly, summon the dead, heal rapidly, turn invisible, and even suck out the souls of the other fighters in this match. '''Boomstick: But arguably one of the stronger powers in her arsenal is her ability to turn into a massive, bat thingy. What the f**k even is that thing?' POWERS *'FLIGHT' *'REGENERATIVE FACTOR' *'NECROMANCY' *'INVISIBILITY' *'SOUL-SUCKING' *'SHAPESHIFTING' *'AXE GUITAR' Wiz: Marceline has been shown again and again to have weaknesses that limit her from being able to take down her opponents easier than usual. Boomstick: There's the typical sun, vampire addiction, wooden stake to the heart, the whole typical vampire enchilada. Oh and if someone she cares about is hurt she'll go apes**t on the person who hurt them. Long story short, A F**KING SPLINTER TO THE HEART COULD KILL HER IF IT'S BIG ENOUGH! WEAKNESSES *'SUN' *'VAMPIRE ADDICTION' *'CAN BE KILLED LIKE A NORMAL VAMPIRE' *'EMOTIONALLY ATTATCHED TO FRIENDS' Wiz: Overall, Marceline is filled to the brim with weapons and powers she can use to help her secure a victory, but will those powers be enough to secure the win? Boomstick: Probably. Marceline: I'm not mean. I'm a thousand years old, and I just lost track of my moral code. Bandit Princess Wiz: While most princesses come off as sweet and caring in the Land of Ooo, there are some which break this personality, some which go far enough to rob other kingdoms of their riches. One of those princesses if Bandit Princess. Who is mainly know for stealing one of Finn's swords, terrorising other kingdoms, and being a part of what would have been the Great Gum War. Boomstick: Long story short; She's a f**king psycho. Wiz: Bandit Princess, AKA BP, is not a princess to take as a joke, she can, and WILL steal anything and everything from you without hesitation. She's known for attacking other kingdoms, attacking a cat in a box and even being able to severely injure Finn. Boomstick: We're not even kidding with that cat thing, SHE DID THAT. NAME: BANDIT PRINCESS AGE: UNKNOWN SPECIES: SOME... ELF, GOAT THING. ROYAL RANKING: BANDIT (CONSIDERED A PRINCESS) Wiz: She was also present in the Great Gum War, or as Boomstick would call it: "The War Shorter Than That 44 Minute Long War". Where she was on the side of Gumbald, preparing for the war. Boomstick: But, GOLB happened, and that was over quick. Wiz: Her abilities include sword mastery, quick reflexes, fast thinking, and... You've gotta be kidding me, are these her only confirmed abilities? Boomstick: Welp, guess it's another case of RIP "Insert Princess Here" again. Probably. ABILITIES *'SWORD SKILL' *'FAST REFLEXES' *'FAST THINKING' *'PRETTY MUCH IT. AGAIN.' Wiz: You might have to take our word on her weaknesses, weaknesses include Human level durability, extreme overconfidence, and only being able to take on a single person at a time. We didn't find anything good on her, so I'm going to have to go with Boomstick on this. Boomstick: Yep, definitely RIP Bandit. WEAKNESSES *'NORMAL HUMAN DURABILITY' *'EXTREMELY OVERCONFIDENT' *'NOT USED TO TAKING ON MULTIPLE PEOPLE AT ONCE ' Wiz: Overall, Bandit Princess seems to be a typical human level princess, but is she going to be able to take a victory by thinking fast enough? Boomstick: Probably. Look I don't know okay? Bandit Princess: I'll kill you with your own sword! Lumpy Space Princess TBA Betty Grof TBA Huntress Wizard TBA Intermission TBA Fight TBA Results TBA Trivia *This is BoredUser231's first Death Battle. *This is also their first Battle Royale. *The reason Betty and Huntress Wizard are in the roster is due to BoredUser running out of princesses to use in this fight. Category:Work in progress Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:BoredUser231 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles